The invention relates to corrosion inhibiting additives. More particularly, the invention relates to dispensing anodic/cathodic inhibitor combinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,678-B1 and US pre-grant publication 20040262580-A1 disclose the use of combinations of cathodic corrosion inhibitors and anodic corrosion inhibitors. Other forms of corrosion inhibitors are also known. WO2004106246-A2 discloses inhibitors and a number of dispensing devices for water systems. US pre-grant publication 20050019236-A1 discloses devices for introducing additives to lubrication systems.